


10 Favorite MASH Episodes (S1-3)

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: All Time Favorites, Bingo, Challenge Response, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My top 10 favorite episodes of M*A*S*H (from the first three seasons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Favorite MASH Episodes (S1-3)

**Author's Note:**

> For my MASH medium bingo, for the square "Meta"

So, inspired by the Nostalgia Chick, I am counting down my top 10 favorite episodes of M*A*S*H (from the first three seasons). Why the first three? Because there are way too many wonderful episodes to cover all of the seasons in just a top ten. ;)

 **10**  
1.19 _The Long-John Flap_  
One of the things that I love about MASH is the great ensemble work. This episode is great for letting each member of the gang have their moment. Shenanigans and hijinks ensue as everyone tries to get the long-johns. And, once again, once Hawkeye gets them back, Trapper starts sneezing again, and the others all start in on him. How long will those long-johns stay with him this time? ;)

 **9**  
2.5 _Dr. Pierce and Mr. Hyde_  
One thing this show does a lot, and well, is exploring the idea of insanity, and of human limits. What lengths is Hawkeye willing to go to in this war? He is technically doing it to save the patients, but also, there's something deeper there. His determination to stop the war, and the intuitive leaps he takes in that regard speak to a much deeper problem. We see a darker side to Hawkeye's optimism and anti-war-mongering. That creates a more dynamic character, and it is a great foreshadowing of the really dark places he eventually gets to.

 **8**  
3.11 _Adam's Ribs_  
This is just a fun Hawkeye shenanigans episode, kind of like _Tuttle_. I love the way he goes a little bit nuts at the beginning, and then is just so obsessed with getting the ribs. The channels and troubles he has to go through are hilarious, and I love when they realize, as Trapper so wonderfully puts, it, "He's one of you." And they forgot the coleslaw! And then, in true hero whump style, he has to go to OR! Gah! :D Poor baby!

 **7**  
1.16 _The Ringbanger_  
Once again, this episode is dealing with insanity. I love the number that Trapper and Hawkeye pull on this guy. I mean, they really, really mess with him. And it isn't that I don't think that he deserves it, but this is the first time (in my opinion) that the boys really have a darker side to their games. Like, it seems kind of light-hearted in the episode, but when you think about the fact that this guy is going to be in psych trouble for good, that's a bit less benign. I know they did something similar to the Doc in _Bananas, Crackers, and Nuts,_ but that was a bit more self-defense-ish, and that guy was also a bit more of a jerk. And he didn't have anything on his permanent file; he was allowed to just run away. The ringbanger, well he's got a heck of a lot more 'splainin to do. Again, I think he deserved it, but I also have to applaud the writers for giving our boys a darker side.

 **6**  
2.11 _Carry On, Hawkeye_  
Poor, poor Hawkeye! I love to see great characters get whumped on a little, and this episode really does that in style. The slow loss of everyone in camp, and the determination of Margaret to save the day are both great. And Hawkeye, soldiering on despite getting sick himself, taking care of the wounded and other sick folks pretty much through sheer will power alone... *sigh* Whump at its finest. :D Also, I love the present they all give him at the end. ;)

 **5**  
2.13 _Deal Me Out_  
 _Deal Me Out_ is a great example of an ensemble piece. I love their poker games (in fact, one of my top 10 episodes through all seasons is the game where they all take down Charles - "He whistles louder when he's got nothing!"). I love seeing everyone letting their hair down - especially when Margaret loosens up and joins in, or when Sydney visits, or other fun character bits. And this episode is great. All of the ins and outs, the inclusion of Flagg before he was cast as Flagg... I know it's a different character, but knowing the show as well as I do, I can't help but see Flagg joining the game. ;)

 **4**  
2.8 _The Trial of Henry Blake_  
Oh Frank. He always gets such big ideas when he's given just the teeniest little bit of power. But, as weak as he is in so many ways, and as unintelligent as he is, he's still shockingly good at hitting Hawkeye and Trapper where it hurts. I love that he thinks to confine them in their boxers (and not just for the eye candy) ;) And the general humor of the episode; of Henry and Radar fumbling at the hearing, the great flashback clips, the ending... good times, and another good ensemble piece!

 **3**  
1.15 _Tuttle_  
You know, the guy who plays Tuttle is totally my favorite actor. ;) Naw, I love the way that the Tuttle thing spreads. I love the way that Henry becomes more and more convinced that he knows Tuttle, and keeps having meals with him. The way that the prank escalates and Hawk and Trapper have to keep coming up with more and more insane things to keep their secret - fantastic! And that little hint at the end that all is not done when Trap mentions Tuttle's replacement. ;) Just a good old fashioned fun episode. :D

 **2**  
1.7 _Bananas, Crackers, and Nuts_  
I love this episode because it is one of the ones that explores Hawkeye and that theme of insanity. They touch on this a lot with Hawkeye throughout the series, going in both lighthearted directions and heavy directions. This is the first time that they explore this theme with him though, and in a very lighthearted way. I love the ways that Hawkeye devises to "go nuts" being generally light-hearted in nature. Compared to the next episode, _Cowboy,_ when a soldier goes the not so funny kind of nuts, this lighthearted take is great fun to watch. And I love the liver thing! "This is mine!" And then, of course, they get in trouble and have to get rid of the psychiatrist, turning the game around on him. :D

... *drumroll* and my number one favorite from these seasons...

 **1**  
3.18 _House Arrest_  
Hawkeye finally pulls one over on Frank! Love the punch! And I love the fact that the entire camp supports Hawkeye, and conspires to help him in his house arrest. Finding him great food (even if Trapper eats it), giving him a care package with Oreo cookies... they all love and support him. Then, of course, Margaret's Colonel who is far more like Hawkeye than her. I love that kind of bait and switch, where the higher brass are more goof off-y than military, like Margaret and Frank expect. And then, of course, there's the switcheroo, when Frank ends up under a more normal kind of house arrest, without the frills. And Hawkeye's dance! Great ending! "I can go out! I can go in!"


End file.
